Quiet Life
by kuja-ichi
Summary: Everyone knows the Story of Kamiya Kaoru after she met Himura Kenshin. However, what was her life like before, when she had to take care of the dojo all alone? That story shall be told here.
1. The End

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction ever. English is also not my native language. So please bear with me!

A huge thanks to my dearest Oti, who proofread this - any mistakes that are still there are my doing and only mine.

Another huge thanks to the wonderful NinnyTreetops who let me use her fanart as a cover for this story.

Original can be found here: ninnytreetops. deviantart gallery/ #/ d36wawo

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru walked towards the gate of her dojo. She winced slightly at that thought. Her dojo, indeed. Of course she always knew that she'd inherit the dojo one day and she always wanted it, but not like this. Not now.

Now, it had been one month since her father's funeral. One month since the letter had arrived. For her life's sake Kaoru couldn't remember the details of the letter, or who sent it, or when, or anything. She just knew the essential: Her father was dead and she was alone.

Kaoru still felt her brain go blank when she tried to process that thought. All in all, she felt numb, which was actually an improvement compared to the previous month, when she felt simply nothing. Her life, or what had remained of that, had rushed besides her, while she could only catch a glimpse from time to time.

The first time she went to the market and cooked for herself, knowing that she would always have to do so from now on.

The funeral.

The students of her father offering her their condolences.

The first few students resigning for some shallow reasons, while she knew they simply didn't want to be taught by a girl, a younger one even.

Tae checking on her and bringing her left overs from the Akabeko, when she couldn't bother to cook anymore.

This whole month Kaoru had mainly stayed on her futon, sleeping or crying, trying not to think about anything. She couldn't remember that it had been that bad when her mother died, but then she hardly could remember her mother at all. She sincerely hoped her parents were happily rejoined in heaven.

* * *

But yesterday, after another scolding from Tae, Kaoru finally acknowledged she couldn't go on like this. Money had always been short in the Kamiya family, even more after her father left for the war, but one month of not teaching any lessons at all had diminished the little amount of what she had saved gravely.

And so on this early autumn morning, Kamiya Kaoru had left her futon, put on her favourite kimono and visited her parent's grave. After that, she went to the market, bought a little bit of rice. tofu and miso, and went back to her dojo. Right, hers. Kaoru let out a deep sigh, then straightened her shoulders and even tried to put on a smile as she walked through the gate, though it came out rather shaky. "Tada ima!", she called to no one in particular, feeling like she announced the world she was indeed back. Maybe still feeling numb, and not as cheery as she used to be, but back nonetheless.

There was work to do. Kaoru decided to first get some lunch ready. She still felt terribly lonely eating all alone, and she also had to confess, there had been something good to not feeling anything. It also meant she hadn't tasted how horrible her cooking really was. Kaoru let out another deep sigh. 'Well, at least I won't get fat like this, there's no way I could ever eat enough of this... I should really ask Tae-san about some cooking lessons.'

After dinner she decided to let dirty dishes be dirty dishes and went to her room to change. She actually felt a little scared while putting on her hakama and gi. She hadn't practiced the whole month and not even set foot into the dojo. She feared the memories that would surely come to her too much. But Kaoru also knew there was nothing else as relaxing her mind as doing some kata.

So she opened the door of the big hall, bowed, and entered. Now that she was here, she felt silly for her former feeling of fear. She inhaled the scent of wood, and with it the memories of her father practicing with her came. However, it was nothing to be afraid of, on the contrary, it was the first time she could smile while thinking of her father. Kaoru tentatively tried out some basic strikes, and after realizing she apparently hadn't forgotten anything crucial in the last four weeks, she exercised some of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu kata.

Two hours later she was so worn out, her body and mind finally felt numb for the right reasons. She washed herself with some cold water, hating that she still couldn't really figure how to use the bath tub with her being alone. She really hadn't that much time anyway, since she wanted to visit all of her students today. From tomorrow on, lessons would start again, and she wanted everyone to know and be there. For once she felt fortunate that there were only ten students left, because that meant she still could manage to pay a visit to everyone today, even if it would be late when she came home. Being a kenjutsu practitioner for the biggest part of her life, Kaoru had never felt unsafe on the streets of Tokyo, not even during the night. Everyone who was dumb enough to try to rob her would surely have some regrets about that very soon.

* * *

For the second time today, Kamiya Kaoru walked towards her home today. Her home, indeed. She would do everything to feel as happy and at home as she did with her father around again. Her visits with her students had went well, with everyone promising to be present tomorrow. On the way home, she visited the Akabeko and brought Tae a little present to thank her for all she had done.

Now Kaoru felt more optimistic than she had in a long time. She would manage to keep the school running. She would manage to keep the bath at the right temperature. Geez, she would even manage to learn cooking somehow. She would manage to live alone. Yes, she definitely would manage.

Approaching the gate, Kaoru frowned. Was that a pile of leaves just next to the wall surrounding her estate? But then, wasn't it a bit early for such a big pile? Especially because there hadn't been any real strong wind today. Examining the pile a bit closer, Kaoru gasped at the realization of what it really was that was lying next to her wall – it was no pile of leaves, it was an old man!

* * *

**Another note: **So, this is first chapter - I hope you enjoyed it a little. Reviews are very welcome, especially if you find any mistakes!


	2. Nestling

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

A huge thanks to the wonderful NinnyTreetops who let me use her fanart as a cover for this story.

Original can be found here: ninnytreetops. deviantart gallery/ #/ d36wawo

* * *

Kaoru quickly checked the life signs of the man. His breathing was a bit shallow and he was pale, but seemed to be fine otherwise. She gently rolled the old man on his back and examined him a bit further. The man was even smaller than Kaoru and had quite a broad face with small eyes. His white hair was combed back and a bit disheveled, but that was to be expected given the circumstance. His kimono didn't seem to be too shabby, so he probably wasn't a homeless man.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and opened the gate. Considering her own strength and the weight of the old man for a second, she grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him towards the house and into her room. Once there, she took her futon out and carefully put him upon it. Not really sure what to do next, she then fetched a wet cloth and put it on the man's forehead. Kaoru remembered her father doing this to her whenever she had been ill, so it couldn't hurt.

She just wanted to leave the room, when she heard the man groan. Kaoru turned on her heels and saw the man trying to sit up. She knelt beside him and helped him in an upright position.

"Ah, Mister, are you okay? I just wanted to get a doctor – maybe you should lie down until he arrives."

The man looked at her with his small, but friendly eyes.

"I don't think a doctor is necessary, but I thank you for your consideration. Did you take me in to your house? I can't really recall what happened. I'm sorry for all trouble I caused."

"Oh, no trouble at all! It seems you collapsed in front of my dojo, so I dragged you in here, but that was just a few minutes ago. Unfortunately I have no idea how long you have been laying there before. Are you sure I shouldn't get a doctor?"

"Ah, yes yes, really, don't trouble yourself. It is just that..." He looked into another corner of the room, apparently embarrassed about something.

"To be honest, I haven't eaten today yet. So I am a bit weak on my legs. How fortunate of me to fall down in front of the house of such a nice young lady!"

Kaoru blushed a little at the mention of word "lady". She could count the times someone called her that with one finger. Actually, she couldn't even remember if anyone had ever called her that.

"No no, I'm sure anyone would have done the same. My name is Kamiya Kaoru by the way. I didn't have dinner today either, so would you like to stay and eat with me?"

"I'm Hiruma Kihei and I would be delighted to be your guest tonight, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru gave him a broad smile and left for the kitchen.

Once Kaoru had left the room, Kihei's whole body language suddenly changed. There was no trace left of the demeanor of an old man, that had just collapsed because of malnutrition. He snickered.

'Now, that was easy. It's almost a shame how easy you can sneak into someone's house today. Gaining that girl's trust, so that she will let me stay here will be a little more complicated though, I'm afraid.'

Kihei simply sat on the futon and made plans for a little while more, until he heard Kaoru's approaching footsteps. He quickly slumped and made his best to appear weak again, when she opened the shoji.

"Hiruma-san, dinner is ready!", Kaoru chirped happily. She helped the old man get up and guided him to the engawa, where she had set the dishes. Kihei was confused about her behavior. Didn't she seem a little bit too happy? He smiled his best friendly old man smile at her and knelt down.

"You seem happy to have a dinner guest, Kamiya-san. Ah, but shouldn't we wait for your parents?", he quickly added when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know about her family circumstances.

At the mention of her parents, a shadow fell on Kaoru's face. "Ah, my parents have both passed away. Actually, that is why I am indeed quite happy to have someone to eat dinner with. I have had to eat all alone for a while now." She tried to smile once again, but failed miserably at it.

Kihei took her hand. "I understand your sorrow, Kamiya-san. I am alone as well. But in my age it is not as bad as at your age. Every girl should have someone looking out for her."

"Oh, well, I can look out for myself, really. I am the adjutant master of this dojo, you see? It's just a little lonely from time to time. But tomorrow I will start giving lessons, so it will be lively again."

"I see. I am happy that you can look out for yourself, Kamiya-san, I didn't mean to offend you. But now, let's enjoy the meal before it get's cold. Itadakimasu!" - "Itadakimasu!"

Both of them started with the simple meal Kaoru had prepared, cooked rice with fish. Kaoru already knew what to expect, so she didn't even wince, but she could clearly see Kihei's shock in his face when he tasted the first bite of his fish.

"I'm sorry, Hiruma-san... I should have warned you, I'm not really good at cooking, I'm afraid."

Kihei tried to keep his composure.

"No no, it's really... it tastes... it has a touch of... it's... interesting", he finished the sentence.

Kaoru looked sad. "Really, I'm sorry. I never quite got the hang of it, so Dad always cooked. And now that he's gone... Well."

They continued their meal in an awkward silence. When they were finally finished and cleaned all the dishes, it was already late.

"Hiruma-san, would you like to stay here for the night? I mean, if you don't want to return home, that is, of course. I could see you home, if you want to, so no need to be worried of robbers."

Kihei chuckled. "How could I let a lady see myself home? To be honest with you, Kamiya-san, I don't have a home right now, so I would be very glad if I could stay the night here. I could make breakfast in return."

Kaoru looked at the man with surprise. She really wouldn't have guessed that he didn't have a home, based on the way he looked. However, she really had no idea what had happened to him. Maybe his wife threw him out today or something like that. It was probably something embarrassing or hurtful in some way.

"That would be wonderful!" She clapped her hands and beamed at Kihei.

"Let me show you to your room and get the futon ready." Kaoru hurried down the floor, humming to herself, while Kihei followed more slowly. He smirked to himself. 'Well, well. Maybe it won't be as difficult as I feared. Stupid little girl.'

* * *

The next day, Kaoru woke to the delicious smell of breakfast. She quickly dressed herself and followed the smell to the engawa, where Kihei already had prepared everything. He turned around at her appearance.

"Ah, Kamiya-san, I just wanted to wake you. Good morning!"

Kaoru smiled.

"Good morning, Hiruma-san. Thank you for preparing breakfast, it wasn't necessary."

"Ah ah, but I said I would, to return your favor of letting me stay here for the night, didn't I?" Kaoru silently nodded and sat down. "Itadakimasu!"

They took their meal in silence again, only this time it wasn't the awkward silence of two people not knowing what to say, but a pleasant one.

When they were finished, Kihei stood up.

"So, Kamiya-san. I will clean the dishes and then I won't bother you anymore. Thank you very much for taking care of me again", he said and bowed. Kaoru looked at him with a thoughtful face. "Nee, Hiruma-san... You still don't have a home today, or do you?" Kihei looked at the girl sitting in front of her with heartfelt surprise. Now... it couldn't be _that _easy, could it...?

"No, Kamiya-san, I do not. But I will manage somehow."

At those words, Kaoru smiled. "Then, why don't we manage together? I have more than enough room here. And instead of paying me rent, you could cook and do the house chores. Ah, only if you would like, of course!", she quickly added.

A wide grin formed on Kihei's face. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Kamiya-san. I would be honored."

"Great! Actually, now that we live together, wouldn't you call me Kaoru?"

"With pleasure, Kaoru-san, with pleasure. But then you call me Kihei as well, will you?"

"I will, Kihei! And now, let's clean these dishes before my students appear. I'm really looking forward to not living alone here anymore!"

Kaoru gave the old man a last broad smile and then went to kitchen first, with some of the dishes in her hands.

Kihei waited until he heard her rummaging in the kitchen, and then couldn't help himself anymore. His whole body shook with laughter. 'Oh, you gods, that was easiest thing I've ever done. Such a stupid little girl. I'll have her out here in a month, tops. I can't wait to see Gohei's face when I tell him of the girl!' Kihei still silently laughed when he finally went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's note: **Dedicated to the wonderful Oti, who once again struggled with my awkward english writing, even though she doesn't like fanfiction and never even read Kenshin.

This is another short chapter with no real story, but I swear, from the upcoming chapters on, there will be plot!

Thank you very much to everyone who read this so far, and especially to NinnyTreetops and Scarred Sword Heart for their kind reviews, that means a lot to me :)


End file.
